JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN
by Miss Kui Jeong sshi
Summary: Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati. Pairing : KyuMin
1. Chapter 1 susul jeonhae sarang

JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Ming

Cast : Hankyung as Minnie's Father

Kim Heechul as Minnie's Mother

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwook (oc ) as Yewook's Son [numpang lewat]

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati.

Warning : OOC, genderswitch, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

-**AUTHOR POV-**

Indahnya malam ini amat terlihat dari taman dekat perumahan real estate. Banyaknya bintang yang berpendar dilangit untuk menemani bulan yang hanya memiliki cahaya redup. Karena cahaya yang bergantung dari matahari. Namun tidak dengan yeoja kelinci manis yang sekarang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia yang duduk dengan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu namja tampan yang juga menyenderkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala yeoja kelinci manis itu.

Mengapa dia menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong? Karena ia tidak dapat melihat indahnya malam ini. Bukan, bukan karena ia melamun, tapi ia memang tak dapat melihat. Ya, dia buta. Dia buta sejak terlahir di dunia ini. Semua orang membencinya karena ia memiliki cacat fisik seperti itu, apalagi latar belakangnya. Orang tuanya bekerja menyimpang, seperti ayahnya yang kerjaannya berjudi tiap hari dan ibunya yang hanya sebagai pemuas hasrat lelaki hidung belang. Dan juga bukan hanya itu, orang tuanya pun membencinya. Karena menurut orang tuanya, dia hanya dapat merepotkan semua orang.

Sebut saja dia Sungmin, Lee Sungmin atau yang kita kenal dengan panggilan Ming. Yeoja buta yang manis bergigi kelinci nan imut, baik hati dan murah senyum. Karena hal itu, pria yang kini ada disampingnya itu begitu mencintainya. Dia pria yang menjadi satu satunya orang yang mencintainya setulus hati dan sekaligus menjadi namjachingu dari Lee Sungmin. Dia Kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun. Pria tampan yang memiliki harta melimpah dari warisan mendiang orangtua-nya. Ia hanya hidup sebatang kara di rumah –yang bak istana- tempat tinggalnya itu. Mungkin, bila tidak ditambah dengan 5 house keeper, 5 pelayan dan 1 kepala pelayan, 4 bodyguard yang berjaga di rumahnya dan orang kepercayaannya –Yesung–. Oh tidak lupa, anak laki-laki Yesung dan kepala pelayan –Ryeowook– yang bernama Jongwook.

Ok, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang kita lihat sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang kini masih setia di tempat duduk mereka.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin

"Hmm?"gumam Kyuhyun

"Apakah malam ini indah kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne Ming. malam ini begitu indah. Indah seperti wajah manismu yang selalu memberikan senyuman pada semua orang." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menatap wajah Sungmin

"Haha…. Andai saja aku dapat melihatnya, aku pasti akan terpesona dengan keindahan malam ini." Katanya dengan nada miris

"Ani Ming-ah. Kau memang tak melihatnya, tapi kau merasakannya. Kau merasakannya saat kau tersenyum. Bahkan lebih senyummu lebih indah dari malam ini." Kata kyuhyun dengan tersenyum

"Ming, sudah larut malam. Kajja aku antar pulang, princemu ini tak ingin jika princessnya ini sakit karena pulang larut." Kata Kdyuhyun sembari menarik hidung mancung Sungmin

"Shireo Kyu, aku tak ingin pulang. Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku takutkan." Kata Sungmin sedih

"Ani princess, kau harus pulang. Kalau kau tak ingin pulang, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Jadi, sekarang ayo pulang." Kata Kyuhyun –sedikit- memaksa

"Ne, arraseo. Kajja Kyu kita pulang." Kata Sungmin akhirnya

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

"Dasar kau anak tak tahu diuntung. Beraninya kau pulang hah?" bentak abojiku –Hankyung- padaku

"Kau memalukan. Seorang yeoja buta keluar dengan pria malam malam dan pulang larut begini. Apa kau seorang pelacur, eoh?!" teriak eomeoniku –Heechul-

"Ampun aboji, eomeoni…. Mohon maafin Ming." Kini suaraku melirih dan juga serak karena menangis.

Ya, Keluargaku tinggal berkediaman disini. Dari suara-teriakan-nya dapat disimpulkan bahwa aku kini sedang di hajar oleh kedua orangtuaku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruk disini untuk tiap harinya bertengkar, bahkan mereka tak pernah bosan dengan perdebatan yang sama.

"Apa kau bilang ' maaf '? tiap hari kau selalu meminta maaf, tapi kau selalu saja merepotkan. Buang saja anak ini Chullie-ah. Aku tak sudi memiliki anak seperti dia. Kenapa kau melahirkan anak buta seperti dia?" kata aboji seraya menyeretku hingga tergelak begitu saja di kaki eomeoni. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjerit sakit pada fisik dan hatiku.

"kau menyalahkanku, han? Kau yang tak becus memberinya kehidupan layak. Ayah macam apa kau ini? Kau tahu, aku lelah mengurusnya dari kecil. Dan kau yang kerjaannya berjudi bisa apa hah?!" bentak eomeoni kepada aboji

"Kau itu yang tidak becus menjaganya. Sudah tahu hamil, tapi masih saja meladeni para hidung belang diluar sana. Kau sama memalukannya heechul-ah!"

"Aku melakukannya untuk menyambung hidup kita. Bahkan kau uang untukmu menjudi itu juga dari hasil aku bermain dengan hidung belang itu. Dan sekarang kau masih mau menyalahkanku?" kata eomeoni balas membentak dengan serak, seakan menahan tangis yang akan lolos.

"Kau…. aish, terserah kau. Aku ingin istirahat, lelah aku mengurus kalian yang sama saja." Kata aboji meninggalkan eomeoni dan diriku yang sudah menangis

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau memang anak pembawa sial. Seharusnya aku tak melahirkan orang sepertimu." Kata eomeoni seraya pergi dengan terisak

"Ya Tuhan. Apa salahku? Aku memang buta, sudah cukup aku menderita tanpa dapat melihat Tuhan. Tapi jangan hancurkan keluargaku. Mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai, namun jangan karena aku semua orang hancur." Pintaku masih dengan menangis

Kemudian setelah orangtuaku sudah di dunianya masing masing, aku berjalan menuju dapur seraya meraba tembok. Kemudian aku menuju ke wastafel dan mencuci mukaku agar tidak terlalu kelihatan jika aku habis menangis. Setelah cuci muka, aku langsung menuju kamarku yang memang dekat dengan dapur.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang entah berbentuk seperti apa, entahlah aku tak tahu.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

**-KYUHYUN POV-**

"Ah…. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah." Gumamku

Saat ini aku sudah berada di rumahku. Lelah juga berjalan-jalan seharian dengan Ming, sampai lupa waktu gini.

"Permisi Tuan Muda. Apa anda ingin mandi dengan air hangat dulu atau langsung tidur?" tanya kepala pelayanku

"Noona, panggil aku KYU-HYUN bukan TU-AN-MU-DA-CHO. Please noona…." Kataku pada Wookie noona

"Ne, Kyunnie mau mandi dulu apa langsung tidur?" tanya Wookie noona padaku

"Terserah saja noona. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, aku lapar noona. Apa ada makanan untukku? Kasihanilah orang miskin ini noona." Kataku sedikit bercanda, tapi memang sekarang aku sangat lapar

"Tuan muda, jangan bertingkan seperti anak kecil. Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri. Lagipula makanan nya sudah ada di meja nakasmu kan?" kata Yesung hyung menyela

"Dasar kepala besar. Nggak bisa apa liat dongsaengnya seneng dikit." Gumamku agak keras supaya hyung kepala besar ini dapat mendengarnya.

Kulihat Wookie noona terkikik tertahan dan si hyung kepala besar itu menatapku garang. Seakan aku akan dijadikan bahan masakan buatan Wookie noona.

"TU-AN MU-DA…." Katanya tajam

"Ne.." Jawabku santai

"Sudah sudah. Apa apaan kalian ini? Seperti anak kecil saja. Ya sudah, Kyu cepat makan dan mandi lalu tidur. Mengerti?" suruh Wookie noona

"Siap bos. Bye hyung….. :p" kataku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi sebelum aku beneran jadi gantinya daging bulgoginya Wookie noona

"Dasar dongsaeng evil…. Kemari kau." katanya mengejarku tapi aku sudah lolos. Hahaha

"Sudahlah yeobo. Biarkan dia. Dia pasti lagi senang. Sekarang ayo kita tinggalkan, Jongwook butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR-nya." Kata Wookie noona yang masih bisa kudengar

"Ne. ya sudah ayo." Kata Yesung hyung dan akhirnya mereka pergi

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

Pagi ini aku sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Kibum uisa bahwa mataku cocok dengan Ming. Dan operasinya akan dilakukan esok. Kau tanya kenapa ada kabar seperti itu? Itu karena aku akan mendonorkan mataku padanya. Kau tanya kenapa aku melakukan itu? Karena aku akan melakukan apapun demi Ming agar ia bahagia. Termasuk dengan mendonorkan mataku ini. Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit sudah melarang, tapi aku tetap bersikukuh dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Bahkan aku rela membayar untuk pendonoran mata ini, padahal seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan uang. Tapi aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan itu, yang terpenting Ming-ku bahagia itu semua udah cukup bagiku.

Oke, sekarang tinggal ketemu sama Ming dan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini untuknya. Tapi ngomong ngomong ini jam berapa ya?

"Kyuhyun…. Ireona. Kau mau makan atau tidur sich? Kalau mau tidur dikamar aja, jangan disini!" kata Yesung hyung padaku yang masih setengah sadar

"Apaan sich hyung? Orang masih ngantuk juga. Jangan ganggu deh~." Kataku gemas

"Kyunnie…. Ayo makan dulu, nanti keburu roti panggangnya dingin." Astaga suara malaikat Wookie noona memang menghanyutkan

"Ne noona." Kataku kemudian bangun dan….

"Uwah…. Bulgogi, bibimbap, Dakjuk, Hoedeok, Soondubu Jiggae, Seolleongtang, Ddukbokkkie. Kenapa makanan enak ini noona buat semua? Memang mau ada tamu ne?" tanyaku sembari melihat dengan tatapan lapar pada seluruh hidangan tersebut

"Hehehe…. Nanti teman temannya Jongwook mau datang. Jadi noona bikin masakan banyak. Memang kenapa? Kyunnie mau?" kata Wookie noona

"Euhm…. Tentu dong noona. Aku mau sekali. Oh ya noona. Gini…." Kataku tak kuselesaikan. Kulihat Wookie noona mengerutkan dahinya

"Waeyo Kyunnie~?" tanyanya bingung

"Eumh…. EHEM… EHEM…." Panggilku pada Yesung hyung

"Kenapa yeobo? Kenapa Kyunnie melirikmu dan seperti orang tersedak?" tanya wookie noona polos

"Oh…. Dia mau minta dibungkusin untuk seseorang. Bisa tidak yeobo?" tanyanya santai, membuatku malu saja

"Astaga, tentu saja Kyu. Kau mau minta dibungkuskan untuk berapa orang?" tanyanya lagi

"Euhm…." Belum selesai aku bicara sudah dipotong dulu oleh Yesung hyung

"3 orang, tapi beri masing masing 3 porsi wookie." Astaga hyung kepala besar ini memang tidak mengerti

"Benar begitu Kyunnie?" tatapan ragu akibat jawaban Yesung hyung

"Ne noona. Bisakah?" tanyaku ragu

"Hmmm…. Ne, tentu saja ada. Sebentar, noona buatkan."

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul…. Saya author baru di ffn ini. Saya ga tahu ff ini bagus atau jelek. Saya merasa belum pantas mengeluarkan ff ini ffn. Tapi mohon bantuan kalian.

Terima kasih yang sudah repot repot baca ff saya Ini. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Oh ea, yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang saya bisa di add fb saya, cari aja di : Princess Qutez. Sekali lagi terima kasih

AKHIR KATA SAYA MINTA DI REVIEW EA.


	2. Chapter 2 maeumi kkaeeo

JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Ming

Cast : Hankyung as Minnie's Father

Kim Heechul as Minnie's Mother

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwook (oc ) as Yewook's Son [numpang lewat]

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati.

Warning : OOC, genderswitch, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Pagi ini Sungmin sedang berjalan jalan sendiri. Disekelilingnya banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik bahkan ada yang berbisik. Karena ia buta? Ya tentu saja, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Mereka juga melihat dari latar belakang yang ia miliki.

"Hmmm…. Mending aku ke taman deket sini aja deh. Biar pulangnya gampang." Gumamnya pelan sambil terus menggerakkan tongkatnya

'ssst…. Lihat dia. Ih kasian banget ea. Hie… untuk anakku normal.'

'iya, untungnya aku ga kaya gitu.'

'ih, menjijikkan orang kaya gitu masih bisa hidup.'

'padahal dia kan anak haram, makanya jadi kaya gitu.'

"Hahhh…. Aku bisa mendengarnya tapi mereka malah bicara keras keras. Dasar tidak punya hati." Gumamnya dalam hati

"Nak, bantu kakek. Kakek belum makan dari kemarin. Boleh kakek minta makan?"

"Eumh…. Tentu kek. Ini, aku punya uang yang ga banyak wat kakek. Ini untuk kakek makan ya kek." Katanya lalu meninggalkan kakek itu

Saat Sungmin sudah sampai di taman tiba tiba…..

"MING…." Teriak seorang namja tinggi nan tampan

"Seperti kenal suaranya? Siapa ya?" gumamnya dalam hati

"Ming…." Panggil suara bass itu lagi.

"Kyu….Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung

"Ah…. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat aja. Lalu kau sendiri kenapa disini? Kenapa memberitahuku kalau kau ingin keluar? Apa kau melupakanku?"Tanya Kyuhyun manja

"Ah…. Ani Kyuhyunnie…. Aku tak melupakanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu terus. Jangan marah ne? mianhaeyo." Kata Sungmin menyesal dan meminta maaf

"Ne, mianhaeyo. Tapi janji jangan gitu lagi ya. Aku tadi terkejut waktu aku lihat kamu sendirian." Katanya dengan nada khawatir

"Gwenchanayo. Aku baik baik saja." Kata Sungmin dengan mengukir senyuman lima jari agar Kyuhyun yakin

"Oh ya Ming, aku punya berita baik untukmu hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Jeongmallo? Apa itu Kyu?" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manis

"Ini tentang matamu Ming. Tadi pagi, Kibum uisa bilang bahwa sudah ada donor mata cocok denganmu Ming. Dan operasinya akan dilakukan besok. Jadi kau bersiap siaplahuntuk operasi besok. Karena mulai besok, kau sudah dapat melihat." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Ah…. Jeongmal? Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali. Gomawo Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan doaku." Ucap Sungmin bahagia

"Ne, dan esok aku akan menutup mataku agar aku hanya mengingatmu hingga akhir hayatku." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa Sungmin dengar

"Sekarang ayo pulang. Kau harus istirahat untuk operasimu besok. Arraseo?" kata Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Sungmin

"Ne Kyu…. Aku harus istirahat supaya operasinya berhasil. Doakan aku Kyu. Aku sudah tak sabar melihatmu." Kata Sungmin

"Ne. kajja."

"Uhm…. Jamkkanmanyo Kyunnie. Untuk hari ini bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu? Agar saat aku dapat melihat nanti, aku dapat mengenalimu." Pinta Sungmin

"Ne, tentu saja boleh. Sentuhlah aku sepuasmu, karena tubuhku ini hanya milikmu Ming Chagi…." Kata Kyuhyun agak serak karena menahan tangis

Sungmin mulai menyentuhkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Mulai dari rambut ikal Kyuhyun, kemudian ke kening Kyuhyun yang tertutup poni, lalu turun ke kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup dengan kelopak mata, menuju ke hidung bangir Kyuhyun dan kemudian meraba ke bagian pipi Kyuhyun yang tirus dan sekarang telah basah oleh air matanya.

"Jamkkanman, basah? wae namjaneun?" batin Sungmin

"Kyu , wae uneungeoya? Kenapa menangis? Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. naneun kyu yagsog. Aku akan selalu bersamamu saat aku dapat melihat nanti, sama seperti sekarang ini." Kata Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan ikut menangis.

"Ssstt…. Uljima Ming, jangan menangis. Aku hanya bahagia karena kau setelah inidapat melihat. Melihatku yang tampan ini dan berkaca untuk melihat parasmu yang begitu mengagumkan." Kata Kyuhyun

"Benarkah kyu? Kau menangis karena itu?" tanya Sungmin yang masih terisak

"Ne Ming Chagi, aku menangis karena bahagia bukan karena aku takut kehilanganmu." Kata Kyuhyun yang masih meyakinkan Sungmin

"baiklah kalo begitu." Kata Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya kasar

"Kyu, bila nanti saat aku dapat melihat, aku ingin kamu menjadikanku sebagai milikmu. Selamanya. Bolehkah?" lanjutnya lagi

"Ne tentu saja, aku akan melamarmu saat kau dapat melihat nanti."katanya

Sesaat mereka saling terdiam, meresapi kehangatan tautan tangan mereka, namun setelah itu

"Euhm…. Ming…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil menghentikan langkah mereka yang memang belum jauh dari tempat semula

"Ne Kyu….?" Tanya Sungmin yang mencoba menghadap kearah Kyuhyun

"Bolehkah aku…. Euhm…. Menciummu?" tanya Kyuhyun malu

"Tentu Kyu, karena aku milikmu." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan pada wajah Sungmin. Tanpa waktu lama bibir Kyuhyun telah menempel tepat di bibir plum Sungmin. Tak ada gerakan, semua terasa canggung. Hingga pada beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai dengan mengulum bibir Sungmin lembut. Tanpa ada nafsu, hanya ada ciuman penuh cinta untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang. Sungmin pun akhirnya ikut menggerakan bibirnya sebagai balasan dari Kyuhyun dan juga mengalungkan lengan nya pada leher Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa kebutuhan oxygen mereka menipis.

"Ming, anggap ini sebagai langkah terakhirmu menyentuh wajahku dan sebagai ucapan selamatku padamu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Ming…. Saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun saat mereka berhadapan dan saling mendekap

"Nado saranghae Kyu." Jawab Sungmin, kemudian merekapun berpelukan

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-SUNGMIN POV-

Ya Tuhan…. Ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah memberikan orang yang sangat mencintaiku. Aku bahagia dengannya, bahkan aku tak pernah merasa sepi bila ada dia di sampingku. Tuhan, tolong persatukan kami agar kami bisa hidup bahagia dan saling melengkapi.

"MING…." Teriak namja dari kejauhan

"Seperti kenal suaranya? Siapa ya?" gumamku dalam hati

"Ming…." Panggil suara bass itu lagi.

"Kyu….Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku dengan bingung

"Ah…. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat aja. Lalu kau sendiri kenapa disini? Kenapa memberitahuku kalau kau ingin keluar? Apa kau melupakanku?"Tanyanya manja

"Ah…. Ani Kyuhyunnie…. Aku tak melupakanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu terus. Jangan marah ne? mianhaeyo." Kataku menyesal dan meminta maaf

"Ne, gwaenchana. Tapi janji jangan gitu lagi ya. Aku tadi terkejut waktu aku lihat kamu sendirian." Katanya dengan nada khawatir

"Gwenchanayo. Aku baik baik saja." Kataku dengan mengukir senyuman lima jari agar Kyuhyun yakin

"Oh ya Ming, aku punya berita baik untukmu hari ini." Katanya dengan semangat.

"Jeongmallo? Apa itu Kyu?" Jawabku dengan senyum manis

"Ini tentang matamu Ming. Tadi pagi, Kibum uisa bilang bahwa sudah ada donor mata cocok denganmu Ming. Dan operasinya akan dilakukan besok. Jadi kau bersiap siaplahuntuk operasi besok. Karena mulai besok, kau sudah dapat melihat." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Ya Tuhan…. Benarkah? Benarkah akan ada yang mendonorkan matanya untukku? Astaga…. Ini…. Ini rasanya seeperti mimpi? Kalau ini memang mimpi jangan bangunkan aku Tuhan. Tapi ini nyata….

"Ah…. Jeongmal? Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali. Gomawo Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan doaku." Ucapku bahagia

"Sekarang ayo pulang. Kau harus istirahat untuk operasimu besok. Arraseo?" katanya seraya menggandeng tanganku

"Ne Kyu…. Aku harus istirahat supaya operasinya berhasil. Doakan aku Kyu. Aku sudah tak sabar melihatmu." Kataku

"Ne. kajja."

"Uhm…. Jamkkanmanyo Kyunnie. Untuk hari ini bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu? Agar saat aku dapat melihat nanti, aku dapat mengenalimu." Pintaku

"Ne, tentu saja boleh. Sentuhlah aku sepuasmu, karena tubuhku ini hanya milikmu Ming Chagi…." Katanya

Aku mulai menyentuhkan tanganku di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Mulai dari meraba rambut Kyuhyun yang ikal, kemudian ke kening Kyuhyun yang tertutup poni, lalu turun ke kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup dengan kelopak mata, menuju ke hidung Kyuhyun yang bangir dan kemudian meraba ke bagian pipi Kyuhyun yang tirus dan sekarang telah basah.

"Jamkkanman, basah? wae namjaneun?" batinku

"Kyu , wae uneungeoya? Kenapa menangis? Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. naneun kyu yagsog. Aku akan selalu bersamamu saat aku dapat melihat nanti, sama seperti sekarang ini." Kataku meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan ikut menangis.

"Ssstt…. Uljima Ming, jangan menangis. Aku hanya bahagia karena kau setelah inidapat melihat. Melihatku yang tampan ini dan berkaca untuk melihat parasmu yang begitu mengagumkan." Katanya

"Benarkah kyu? Kau menangis karena itu?" tanyaku dengan masih terisak

"Ne Ming Chagi, aku menangis karena bahagia bukan karena aku takut kehilanganmu." Katanya yang seakan masih meyakinkanku

"baiklah kalo begitu." Kataku dan mengusap air mataku kasar

"Kyu, bila nanti saat aku dapat melihat, aku ingin kamu menjadikanku sebagai milikmu. Selamanya. Bolehkah?" lanjutku lagi sambil mengajukan permintaanku padanya

"Ne tentu saja, aku akan melamarmu saat kau dapat melihat."katanya

Sesaat kami terdiam tiba tiba

"Euhm…. Ming…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil menghentikan langkah kami

"Ne Kyu….?" Tanyaku mencoba menghadap ke arahnya

"Bolehkah aku…. Euhm…. Menciummu?" tanya Kyuhyun agak tergugup

"Tentu Kyu, karena aku milikmu." Jawabku malu

Sesaat aku menutup mataku, saat kurasakan nafas Kyuhyun menari nari di wajahku. Tanpa waktu lama bibir kamipun telah saling menempel. Tak ada gerakan dari aku maupun dia, semua terasa canggung. Hingga pada beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai dengan mengulum bibirku lembut. Ciumannya terasa manis dan penuh cinta sebagai bukti untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Akupun akhirnya ikut menggerakan bibirku sebagai balasan darinya dan juga mengalungkan lenganku pada leher Kyuhyun. Kami saling mendominasi walau hanya gerakan kecil. Namun tak lama aku melepaskan ciuman kami saat merasa kebutuhan oxygenku menipis dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga, karena terdngar dari nafasnya yang terengah engah

"Ming, anggap ini sebagai langkah terakhirmu menyentuh wajahku dan sebagai ucapan selamatku padamu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Ming…. Saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun saat kami telah selesai menghirup nafas panjang dengan saling mendekap

"Nado saranghae Kyu." jawabku, kemudian kamipun berpelukan

**규현****,성민- 규밍 -규현,성민**

-AUTHOR POV-

"Ming…. Berjuang ne…. pokoknya operasi ini harus berhasil. Aku mendoakanmu chagi…. Saranghae…." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin masuk ruang operasi.

"Ne kyu…. Aku akan berjuang. Nado saranghae Kyunnie…. Sampai jumpa."

Jgleeg…..

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada pada ruang operasi yang sama, hanya saja ruangan ini dipisahkan oleh tirai rumah sakit. Kalian pasti tanya kenapa Kyuhyun berada di ruangan yang sama? Menunggu Sungmin? Salah besar. Kyuhyun berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin, karena Kyuhyunlah juga akan operasi. Kenapa Kyuhyun operasi? Tentu saja untuk mendonorkan matanya pada Sungmin. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin, Kyuhyun ternyata juga berbaring pada kasur rawat yang akan dibawa ke ruang operasi sembari menggenggam tangan Bunny Ming-nya. Waktu telah menunjukkan waktu untuk menjalankan operasi mereka. Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sibuk melakukan operasi. Sedangkan orang yang kini dioperasi tengah tertidur lelap tidak menyadari apa yang dokter lakukan pada mereka. Hingga kini waktu hampir menunjukkan bahwa operasi selama 8 jam telah dilakukan saat dokter menutup mata mereka menggunakan kapas dan perban.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari agar kembali siuman dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang ia takkan dapat melakukan apapun lagi. Karena matanya telah ia berikan pada kekasihnya yang amat ia cintai.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict kyumin chap 2. gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku sih lumayan, tapi karena diulang jadi aneh... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka...

**AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...  
**

******KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...**


	3. Chapter 3 susul hue sarang

JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Ming

Cast : Hankyung as Minnie's Father

Kim Heechul as Minnie's Mother

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook (Yesung's wife)

Kim Jongwook (oc ) as Yewook's Son [numpang lewat]

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun's doktor

Kim Kibum as Sungmin's doktor (Siwon's bride)

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati.

Warning : OOC, genderswitch, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah dipindahkan di ruang rawat masing masing, setelah melakukan operasi mereka. Memang mereka tidak satu kamar, hanya saja Kyuhyun meminta dipindahkan di ruang rawat yang bersebelahan dengan ruang rawat Sungmin sebelum dilakukan operasi. Sehingga saat Kyuhyun sadar nanti ia dapat mudah menacri ruang rawat Sungmin. Walaupun ada Yesung yang akan menuntunnya, dia tetap meminta untuk bersebelahan. Keadaan mereka berduapun masih sama sama belum sadar dari obat bius dari dokter dan obat penenang.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

Tiga hari telah berlalu, bersamaan dengan itu saatnya pula Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk dilepaskan perban dan kapas. Yang selama 3 hari ini melilit di kepala mereka dan menutupi mata indah keduanya. Saat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Sungmin sebagai awal dari surga dunianya dan awal dari tersiksanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tak dapat melihat lagi. Namun bagi keduanya ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-KYUHYUN POV-

Semoga hari ini adalah hari yang baik bagiku. Sebentar lagi perbanku akan dilepas oleh Siwon uisa. Kenapa Siwon uisa bukan Kibum uisa? Ea tentu saja, Siwon uisa adalah dokter pribadiku sedangkan Kibum uisa dokter pribadi Ming.

"Kyu, kau sudah siap untuk menutup matamu selamanya?" tanya Siwon hyung

"Siwonnie, jangan bicara seperti itu. Biarlah dia yang nanti merasakannya, jangan menakut nakuti seperti itu." Kata Yesung hyung

"Ani, gwaenchana. Sudahlah hyung lepaskan saja perbanku. Mataku gerah." Kataku pada Siwon hyung

"Baiklah Kyu. Aku buka, kalau kau tak merasakan cahaya apapun jangan terkejut. Karena itu bisa membuatmu mudah shock. Arraseo?" katanya memberi pengertian

"Ne."jawabku singkat

Aku merasakan perban telah terbuka, namun saat kucoba membuka mataku, aku sama sekali tak melihat cahaya. Ya benar, aku tak merasakan cahaya apapun dimataku. Aku merasa sepi, kosong dan gelap. Sangat gelap. Aku takut untuk melihat, aku butuh sesuatu untuk membantuku jauh dari kegelapan.

"Hyung, apa kau bawa kacamata gelap?" tanyaku pada Yesung hyung

"Aku ada, ini aku bawa dari kantorku." Jawab Siwon hyung cepat

"Gomawo." Jawabku singkat

"Kyu, kita harus mencari donor mata lagi untukmu. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Wookie pasti sangat sedih kau seperti ini Kyu." Kata Yesung hyung

"Ne Kyu, Yesung hyung benar. Aku akan mencarikan donor mata untukmu dari teman temanku." Kata Siwon hyung

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku menurut saja pada keinginan kalian." Kataku tak tertarik. Karena sekarang yang ada dipikiranku kini hanya apa yang sekarang Kibum noona lakukan padanya. Apa perbannya sudah dibuka? Apa dia sudah bisa melihat dunia? Apa dia merindukanku? Dan apa sekarang dia juga memikirkanku, seperti aku memikirkannya seperti sekarang ini?

"Kyu, ayo aku bantu kau berjalan untuk ke ruang rawat Sungmin. Kau pasti merindukannya kan?" tanya Yesung hyung

"Ne hyung, aku sangat merindukannya." Kata lebih ceria walau tak terlalu kuperlihatkan

"Ayo, keburu Kibum membuka perbannya dan kau tak ada disampingnya. Itu pasti tidak akan menyenangkan." Kata Siwon hyung antusias

"Ne, kajja hyung." Kataku final

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-SUNGMIN POV-

Hari ini adalah hari terbahagia kedua setelah aku bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Karena hari ini aku akan bisa melihat dunia seperti orang normal lainnya. Dan juga aku bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak mungkin akan merepotkan dia lagi. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar sesuai keinginanku dan Kyuhyun. AMIEN…

"Selamat pagi Nona Sungmin. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kibum uisa pagi ini

"Ne, selamat pagi uisanim. Aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana dengan perbanku ini? Apa sudah bisa dibuka?" tanyaku bahagia

"oh tentu saja. Sebentar ya saya persiapkan dulu alat yang sudah saya bawa." Kata Kibum uisa

"Uisanim, apa sebentar lagi saya bisa melihat?" tanyaku lagi dengan berharap

"Tentu saja bisa. Kaukan sudah diberi donor mata oleh orang baik diluar sana." Katanya sedikit bercanda karena terdengar ia terkikik tertahan disampingku.

"Benarkah uisanim?"

"Ne, sekarang saya akan melepaskan perbanmu…."katanya

"Nona Sungmin, buka matamu perlahan lahan ya. Apabila matamu tak mampu menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, mohon jangan dipaksakan. Jadi hati hati…" kata Kibum uisa lembut sembari aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku.

Aku mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya yang ada dalam ruang rawatku ini. Pelan pelan namun pasti saat ada cahaya yang begitu menusuk mataku aku agak memejamkan mata dan

'Ya Tuhan…. Apa yang terjadi dengan mataku?' batinku saat mataku telah terbuka lebar. Kulihat ada seorang yeoja cantik dengan pipi tembam dan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya sedang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Uisanim…. aku bisa melihat." Kataku bahagia

"Ne, Nona Sungmin sekarang sudah dapat melihat seperti orang normal lainnya. Jadi mata ini harus kau dijaga baik baik ne." saran Kibum uisa kepadaku

"Gamsahamnida Tuhan…. Kau telah mengabulkan keinginanku satu satunya ini. Aku sangat bahagia. Ah…. Kibum uisa gamsahamnida ne…" kataku

"Jangan berterima kasih pada saya melainkan pada pria yang sedari tadi sedang duduk disana. Tuan kemari, ini Nona Sungmin telah siuman. Anda bisa berbincang bincang dulu dengannya. Saya pamit dulu, Sillyehamnida." Katanya akhirnya meninggalkanku bertiga dengan namja buta ini dan dengan namja yang menuntunnya padaku.

"Tuan, saya tinggal diluar. Sillyehamnida." Kata namja yang tadi menuntun namja buta ini kearahku.

"hmm…." Jawabnya singkat

"Hi Ming…. Kau sudah siuman hem?" tanya namja itu padaku. Kuakui dia tampan, tapi sayng ia tak dapat melihat. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tau panggilan sayang dari Kyunnie padaku ya?

"Eeum…. Jweosong, anda siapa ya?" tanyaku sopan padanya, tapi sejujurnya memang aku tak mengenalnya. Atau aku mengenalnya tapi aku tak ingat siapa dia. Tapi suara ini….

"Aku namjachingumu, Ming. Aku Kyuhyun." Katanya jelas

'Apa katanya tadi? Namja-namjachinguku? Ga mungkin…. Ga mungkin dia namjachinguku. Bukannya dia bisa melihat? Tapi kenapa dia….' Batinku

**-AUTHOR POV- sementara**

Bagai tersambar petir, Sungmin terkejut sekali melihat kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka dan merasa tak percaya bahwa ternyata kekasihnya, Kyunnie-Nya juga buta sama seperti dia dulu. Sungmin shock sekali melihat ini semua.

**-AUTHOR POV-sementara END**

"Ming, maukah aku melakukan apa yang dulu kau inginkan. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya dan hanya aku yang memiliki, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya

'Ya Tuhan…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menolaknya? Ya, aku harus menolaknya. Aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak bisa apa apa kaya dia. Walaupun dia kaya, aku tetap tidak percaya.' Batinku

"Ming…. Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian padaku

"Eumh…. Mianhae Kyu…. Aku tidak bisa bila bersamamu. Karena aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang lemah. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kuat dan bisa menjagaku, bukannya aku yang menjadi kuat dan harus menjaganya. algesseoyo?" kataku sembari memalingkan wajahku dari Kyuhyun

"hmm… tak apa, aku tau kau pasti akan mengatakan ini Ming. Eumh…. Ming, tolong jaga mataku baik baik ne... Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari meninggalkanku. Untung saja namja yang tadi mengantarnya kembali dan menuntunnya. Namun apa yang kulihat? Tatapannya tajam dan serasa membunuh

'Tapi, apa yang tadi ia katakan? "Tolong jaga mataku baik baik"? Jadi itu artinya mata ini adalah matanya? Mata yang yang kugunakan untuk melihat kepedihannya ini adalah mata dari orang yang aku buat sakit? Mata dari Kyuhyun? Kyuhyunnie-Ku? Mata yang setiap hari menjagaku, memperhatikannku? Mata yang selalu memberikan kelembutan, kehangatan dan cinta yang tak pernah sama sekali aku rasakan? Astaga, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Dulu aku berkata dengan menangis bahwa "aku takkan melupakannya, tapi apa? Aku telah melupakannya bahkan dengan sangat tak berperi kemanusian aku tega mendepak Kyuhyun tanpa ada kata terima kasih atas mata yang telah ia berikan padaku.' Batinku menyesal atas semua yang telah kulakukan tadi kepadanya

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict kyumin chap 3. ini bagian dimana si Sungmin nya berkhianat ke Kyuhyunnya. gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka...

**AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...  
**

******KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...**


	4. Chapter 4 hoeui ui iyagi ui sijag

JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Ming

Cast : Hankyung as Minnie's Father

Kim Heechul as Minnie's Mother

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook (Yesung's wife)

Kim Jongwook (oc ) as Yewook's Son [numpang lewat]

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun's doktor

Kim Kibum as Sungmin's doktor (Siwon's bride)

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati.

Warning : OOC, genderswitch, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

**-3****rd ****years ago-**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Ditengah taman terlihat yeoja manis dengan gigi kelinci yang menangis tersedu sedu dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli bisikan bisikan orang yang membicarakannya disekitarnya. Bahkan ia untuk sebentar saja menulikan pendengarannya dari orang orang tidak penting itu.

'Ya Tuhan, aku tahu kau melihat dan mendengar tangisanku ini. Tuhan, aku ingin memohon padamu. Aku ingin orang memandangku bukan dengan sebelah mata. Aku ingin dianggap seperti orang normal lainnya, tapi kenapa mereka selalu melihat kekuranganku? Semua orang disini tak ada yang menginginkanku. Aku mohon Tuhan, pertemukan aku pada orang yang tak melihat aku dengan sebelah mata, orang yang bisa menyayangiku apa adanya. Semoga kau kabulkan Tuhan.' Katanya dalam hati

"Woy…. Apa yang kalian lakukan ha?! Dasar tidak tahu diri. Liat dulu kalian siapa baru bisa kalian meremehkannya. Pergi kalian dari sini!" teriak emosi dari namja tampan yang baru saja turun dari mobil merchedesnya dengan dua orang pasangan pria dan wanita.

"Ya ampun…. Kau tidak apa apa adik manis?" tanya yeoja imut yang datang besama dengan namja tampan itu

"Huks…. Huks…." Tangis yeoja manis itu agak takut

"Tenang, kami baik kok. Ayo ikut aku sebentar. Kita bersihkan lukamu dulu, sepertinya lukamu parah dan perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit." Kata yeoja imut itu lagi

"Ne, ikut kami sebentar untuk mengobati lukamu. Nanti bila sudah selesai, ceri tahu aku dimana alamatmu. Nanti aku akan…." Perkataan namja tampan berkepala besar terpotong

"ANDWAE! Aku tak ingin kembali kesana! Aku ikut kalian saja ne?" teriakan yeoja manis tadi memotong perkataan namja tampan berkepala besar

"Kenapa kau tak ingin kembali kesana? Itu kan rumahmu?" tanya yeoja imut itu pelan

"ANI. Itu bukan rumah, itu neraka…. Aku takut…." Kata yeoja manis tersebut

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Ayo kita obati dulu lukamu." Kata namja tampan yang menolongnya tadi

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

At namja's car

"Minnie, kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka seperti ini? Apa kau disakiti oleh orang orang tadi?" tanya yeoja imut yang kita ketahui bernama Wookie sambil memberisihkan luka di daerah wajah yeoja manis tersebut

"Aku takut untuk menceritakannya. Aku takut ia malah akan menyakitimu." Jawab yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu –Sungmin- tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa gerakan

"Maksudmu siapa?" tanya namja tampan berkepala besar itu bingung dari arah kursi penumpang depan

"Dia orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Bahkan dia juga membuat setanpun menangis dihadapannya." Jawab Sungmin seperti orang ngelindur karena terlihat seperti orang melamun

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Minnie?' tanya Wookie semakin gencar sambil tetap mengoleskan alkohol di kulit Sungmin

"Ne, apa maksudmu?" tanya namja tampan yang menolongnya tadi –Kyuhyun– sedikit penasaran

"Abojiku…. Dia adalah orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Dia yang telah menyakitiku dan eommonie. Mereka selalu bertengkar mengenai kondisiku ini. Saling menyalahkan dan akhirnya mereka akan saling serang dan aku juga kena imbasnya. Aku bahkan tadi hampir dibunuh olehnya karena selalu merepotkan. Eommonie pun juga sama seperti aboji, kalau aku keluar aku akan dihajar abis abisan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berniat keluar untuk mencari uang saat aboji dan eommonie tak ada, namun saat aku baru saja berhasil keluar dari pintu, tiba tiba aboji pulang dan langsung menyeretku masuk dan menghajarku. Hingga tak berapa lama eommonie pulang dan langsung ribut dengan aboji. Bahkan mereka berdua telah melempar segala barang yang dekat dengan jangkauan nereka. Lalu saat aku ketakutan eommonie menarik rambutku dan langsung melemparku kearah tembok dan entah apa yang terjadi, aku tak dapat melihatnya. Tapi rasanya dahiku berdarah . Dan saat mereka pergi lagi, aku keluar dari sana dan sampai di tempat tadi saat aku menangis. "jelas Sungmin sedih

"Sungminnie…. Sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Kami akan mengijinkanmu tinggal bersama kami. Benarkan yeobo, Kyunnie….?" Kata Wookie menenangkan Sungmin. Ia memberi kedipan mata cepat kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang langsung dijawab.

"Hem…. Tentu saja kau boleh tinggal bersama kami. Selama yang kau inginkan, kami akan sangat senang ada kau di rumah." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"Tapi…." Kata Yesung terpotong

"Tapi kau harus menuruti permintaan kami. Tenang saja, permintaan kami tidak aneh aneh kok. Bagaimana?" Kata Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Yesung

"Ne, tentu saja. Apapun yang kalian minta, pasti aku berikan. Bahkan aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk kalian. Karena kalian telah menolongku keluar dan menjauh dari neraka yang selalu menyiksaku." Jawab Sungmin mantap

"Euh…. Sungminnie, kau tak perlu mengatakan seperti itu, Kyunnie memang suka aneh aneh. Sudah, jangan didengarkan ne." kata Wookie agak salah tingkah

"Kyu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika kau ingin membantunya tak perlu bilang seperti itu. Arraseo?" jelas Yesung

"Hmmm…. Ne, aku takkan bicara seperti itu lagi. Mian ne?"

"Gwaenchana, aku yang seharusnya bilang maaf. Karena aku kalian jadi repot."

"Ani, kan Kyunnie sudah bilang kalau kita akan amat senang bila ada penghuni baru di rumah kami. Jadi tak ada masalah." Kata Wookie

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-KYUHYUN POV-

Hari ini sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggal bersama kami. Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang aku maksud? Ya, tentu saja Sungmin yang aku maksud. Dia yang membuat aku pertama kali memandangnya. Bahkan saat di taman waktu itu, dia yang membuat aku menyuruh supir untuk berhenti dan menolongnya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus repot repot menolongnya? Yang aku mengerti adalah sekarang atau mungkin saat aku bertemu dengannya aku jatuh hati padanya. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat aku jadi mudah jatuh cinta. Padahal aku telah menolak puluhan atau entah berapa wanita yang menginginkanku, tapi ini. Astaga, apa aku telah menemukan orang yang selama ini kucari? Entahlah, yang pasti malam ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul…. Saya author baru di ffn ini. Saya ga tahu ff ini bagus atau jelek. Saya merasa belum pantas mengeluarkan ff ini ffn. Tapi mohon bantuan kalian.

Terima kasih yang sudah repot repot baca ff saya Ini. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Oh ea, yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang saya bisa di add fb saya, cari aja di : Princess Qutez. Sekali lagi terima kasih

AKHIR KATA SAYA MINTA DI REVIEW EA.


	5. Chapter 5 ttae eumseong neukkim

-KYUHYUN POV-

Hari ini sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggal bersama kami. Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang aku maksud? Ya, tentu saja Sungmin yang aku maksud. Dia yang membuat aku pertama kali memandangnya. Bahkan saat di taman waktu itu, dia yang membuat aku menyuruh supir untuk berhenti dan menolongnya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus repot repot menolongnya? Yang aku mengerti adalah sekarang atau mungkin saat aku bertemu dengannya aku jatuh hati padanya. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat aku jadi mudah jatuh cinta. Padahal aku telah menolak puluhan atau entah berapa wanita yang menginginkanku, tapi ini. Astaga, apa aku telah menemukan orang yang selama ini kucari? Entahlah, yang pasti malam ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

At night

Ini saatnya aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak ingin perasaan ini membusuk dan akhirnya aku…. Ah entahlah. Malam ini aku dan Wookie noona sengaja membuat pesta berbeque untuk merayakan 1minggunya Sungmin di rumah ini. Sekarang ini kami semua sedang ada di taman belakang rumah. Aku kini sedang duduk di kursi teras sambil memeperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Wookie noona sedang memanggang daging bersama Yesung hyung sedangkan Sungmin kini sedang memangku Jongwook dan sambil bersenda gurau. Aku iri dengan kegiatan mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat asyik dan au hanya berdiam diri saja.

Saat aku sedang mengamati Sungmin dan Jongwook, tiba tiba ada yang memegang bahuku. Aku lalu menoleh ke belakang, siapa yang menyentuh bahuku.

"Eh…. Kau Siwon hyung, aku kira siapa. Kenapa kau baru datang hyung? Kau sudah ditunggu daritadi oleh Yesung hyung. kemana saja kau?" Kataku pada orang yang tadi memegang bahuku.

"Hehehe…. Mian Kyu, aku sedang sibuk tadi di rumah sakit. Kau kenapa disini, bukannya gabung?" tanya Siwon hyung

"Aku sedang malas. Sudah sana kau bersama Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona, menggangguku saja." Kataku malas

"Ne ne, aku akan kesana." Katanya kemudian meninggalkanku

"Hey Kyu, jika kau ingin gabung mereka, gabung saja." Lanjutnya dari jauh dan mengedipkan mata sambil melirik kearah Sungin dan Jongwook

'Siwon hyung sialan.' Batinku kesal

'Tapi benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak gabung dengan mereka saja?' batinku kemudian berniat berdiri namun aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berdiri

'ah tidak tidak. Dimana harga diriku sebagai laki laki tenang kalau aku ikut bercanda dengan mereka. Tidak tidak, aku harus bersikap tenang. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka mengajakku ikut, lalu nanti aku tolak. Tapi tidak enak juga sih sendirian seperti ini. Apa aku gabung dengan Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona saja? Ah tidak, disana kan ada Wookie noona dan Siwon yang tahu tentang perasaanku dengan Sungmin. Ah, aku harus bagaimana?' batinku kesal dan mengacak rambutku kasar

"Kyu…. Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang dari sampingku

"Eh, Sungmin…. Euh, eum…. Eum…. G-gwaenchana. Kenapa tiba tiba kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang bercanda dengan Jongie tadi?" tanyaku bingung

"Ouh…. Tadi Jongie bilang dia lelah, jadi dia kuantar ke ummanya. Katanya pengen digendong ummanya. Dasar dia itu memang anak manja. Hehe…." Katanya sambil menatap kearah Jongwook

"…."

"Kyu~, Kyu~" katanya memanggilku

"Eu…. Eh, e-e-ne…. hehe…." Kataku salah tingkah. Sebenarnya saat dia bicara aku menatap wajahnya intens dan mungkin aku sempat melamun. Aku jadi malu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini. Tapi untung saja ia tidak melihat. Oh iya, aku lupha memberitahu kalau Sungmin itu buta dari lahir. Kau mau tahu darimana aku tahu? Tentu saja Wookie noona yang menanyakannya, aku mana berani tanya begitu. Kau kan tahu kalau aku takkan menanyakan hal yang menurut orang itu intim. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Kalian mau tahu alasan sebenarnya? Haha, kalian pasti akan menertawakanku. Sebenarnya aku 'malu' untuk menanyakan itu padanya. Ah sudahlah, sekarang kita teruskan.

"Kau kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah Marah yang malah terlihat imut

"Ani, aku mendengarkanmu kok. Hanya saja tadi aku tidak sengaja menoleh kearah lain jadi suaru tidak kedengeran. Mian ne?" kataku sambil mendekatkan dudukku padanya

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja tadi?" tanya dengan tatapan kosong

"Ani, hanya saja aku lebih senang menyendiri seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih menjadi orang yang tertutup daripada terlalu banyak teman." Jawabku tenang

"Ouh…. Begitu, apa kau mau aku ambilkan barbeque?" tawarnya

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku kan laki laki masa merepotkan perempuan?" kataku sedikit tidak enak

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ambil sekarang saja. Karena aku sudah sangat lapar Kyu~~~." Pintanya merajuk

"Ne anak manis, sudahku ambilkan untukmu." Kata Siwon hyung tersenyum jahil padaku. Dasar Siwon hyung, dia pasti diberi tahu oleh Wookie noona tentang panggilan anak manis itu.

"Ah…. Gomawo…. Euhm…. Neo, nuguya?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon hyung

"Oh, annyeong…. Aku Siwon, teman Kyuhyun. Salam kenal." Jawab Siwon hyung

"Annyeong…. Aku Sungmin, orang baru di rumah ini. Salam kenal juga." Jawab Sungmin ceria

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apa lebih baik dari sebelumnya?"

"Eumh…. Tentu saja, hmmm…. Aku makan ya?"

"Ne, makanlah yang kenyang anak manis."

"EHEM…. Enaknya ngobrol berdua dan kalian melupakan aku." Kataku sebal

"Eh, Kyunnie~ nggak gitu kok~, aduh…. Mian ne aku mendiamkanmu dan malah asyik ngobrol sama Siwon Oppa." Katanya menyesal dan APA? Dia memanggilku Kyunnie?

"Ehem…. Aku tinggal dulu, sampai jumpa…." Kata Siwon hyung lalu pergi kearah Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona

"…."

"Ming, tadi… kau panggil aku apa?" tanyaku gugup

"He? Eh…. Anu…. Itu…. Ehm…." Jawabnya gugup

"Sudah tak apa, kalau kau siap kau boleh katakan itu lagi Ming…." Kataku tenang, aku tak ingin kelihatan seperti orang bodoh di depannya

"Kyunnie…." Katanya aga pelan, jadi aku masih mendengar suaranya

"Dan tadi, kau memanggilku apa Kyu….? 'Ming'?" tanyanya dan pertanyaan itu membuatku gugup setengah hidup(?)

"E-itu…. Ne, aku memanggilmu dengan nama 'Ming'. Apa kau tak suka?" kataku mencoba jujur dan tenang

"Eh? Aniyo, aku suka sekali~. Kau panggil aku dengan nama itu saja ne~." jawabnya merajuk

"Eh? N-ne…. aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Ming' dan kau harus memanggilku dengan panggilan tadi

"Maksudmu 'Kyunnie'?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Kataku

"Eumh…. Baiklah…. Deal…." Katanya dan mengacungkan tangannya kearah yang salah dan aku mengikuti gerak tangannya dan menariknya kearahku

"Ne…. deal…." Kataku sambil menyalaminya

"Oke…. Euhm…. Kyunnie…."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya…." Katanya terpotong karena aku telah menahan bibirnya dengan satu jariku

"Sebenernya aku mencintaimu Ming, aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Saat aku melihatmu disia-siakan orang diluar sana, aku merasa aku harus melindungimu. Aku…. Merasa bertanggung jawab padamu Ming. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku dan di hidupku. Karena aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachi-eumh…. Ani, dangsini nae anaega doel geosimnida? Maukah kau menjadi istriku Ming?" kataku lancar, entah aku mendapatkan kekuatan darimana. Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik daripada seminggu yang lalu.

"Kyu…. Geurae, nan dangsinui anaegadoeeo jwo. Aku mau kyu… aku mau menjadi istrimu."katanya dengan menangis

"Wah…. Selamat ne Kyunnie…." Teriak Wookie noona padaku

"Noona, kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Hehe… tidak apa, chukkae atas hubungan kalian…."katanya

"Ne, chukkae atas hubungan kalian ne." kata Siwon hyung dan Yesung hyung bergantian

"Ne, gomawo atas semuanya." Kataku pada mereka

"Kyunnie…. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin padaku

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk membuat pesta barbeque untuk memudahkan aku mengucapkan itu. Karena aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya sendirian, jadi dengan begini aku mengucapkannya dan tidak sendirian." Jawabku

"Ah, benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah dan kemudian menunduk

Kami semua hari ini berbahagia karena dapat berkumpul bersama, dan yang lebih bahagia lagi adalah aku dan Ming-ku. Kami sangat bahagia karena kami akhirnya dapat saling memiliki satu sama lain. Aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya.

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict kyumin chap 5. Di chapter 5 ney aku repost edited ny. Coz menurut aku yang chap 5 jelek banget. gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka...

Thank's for

**ImSFS , Kyuminlovelovelove, asa, kyumin4ever, mitade13**

**Answer for your review :**

**ImSFS chapter 1 :**

**Thank's ya wat rivew ny…. Emang aku buat kya gthu… Mkanya ikutin terus chapter selanjutnya**

**ImSFS chapter 2 :**

**Ea, Kyunya aku buat buta… tapi ntar endingnya aku buat bisa liat lagi kok. Mkanya ikutin trus ea… mkasih**

**Kyuminlovelovelove chapter 1 :**

**Dua-duanya… kan si Ming buta permanen. Jadi harus semuanya dumz. Jadi ikutin ceritanya terus ea…N reviewnya juga harus sering. Makasih**

**Asa chapter 2 :**

**Hehe… makasih wat review nya ne. Aku tunggu review selanjutnya**

**ImSFS chapter 3 :**

**Ming nya kan ga tau ceritanya. Ntar aku usahain buat happy ending. Jadi ikutin terus ceritanya ea. Terus review…. Makasih**

**Kyumin4ever chapter 3 :**

**Ne, aku buat Mingnya sadar qo. Jadi ikutin terus ne… terus review ne…. makasih**

**ImSFS chapter 4 :**

**Aku mau buat Sungmin jadi milik Kyuhyun. Jadi ikutin terus ceritanya ne. terus review ne…. makasih.**

**Mitade 13 chapter 4 :**

**Itu masih rahasia. Kamu ikutin terus ceritanya ne. ntar aku kasih cerita yang keren agy.**

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	6. Chapter 6 gamjeongeul pyohyeonhaneun hu

JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Ming

Cast : Hankyung as Minnie's Father

Kim Heechul as Minnie's Mother

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook (Yesung's wife)

Kim Jongwook (oc ) as Yewook's Son [numpang lewat]

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun's doktor

Kim Kibum as Sungmin's doktor (Siwon's bride)

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati.

Warning : OOC, genderswitch, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

-a month after expressing feelings-

-KYUHYUN POV-

Hari ini kami berjalan jalan di taman pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia terlihat sangat antusias dan senang saat aku mengajaknya. Bahkan ia meminta tolong pada Wookie noona untuk mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk kami berjalan jalan. Ia memang menginginkan jalan jalan ternyata. Aku juga senang, bahkan aku juga meminta tolong pada Yesung hyung untuk menanyakan baju apa yang Sungmin gunakan. Haha…. Tentu saja aku ingin terlihat lebih serasi dengannya. Kami menggunakan outfit yang sama. Dia menggunakan kaos putih dengan lengan sesiku dan rok jeans pendek, dan aku menggunakan kaos putih dengan kerah dan celana jeans selutut.

Saat ini kami berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat ia menangis dulu. Ah…. Sudah lupakan hal buruk tadi, aku malas menceritakannya.

"Kyunnie, aku lapar…." Katanya merajuk dibahuku

"Benarkah, My Princess Bunny lapar eoh? Bukannya saat dirumah sudah makan roti panggang buatan Wookie noona yang paling imut?" kataku menggodanya

"Ah~ Kyunnie~…. Belikan ice cream ne~…." Pintanya merajuk. Yah, kalau Bunny sudah merajuk mau bagaimana lagi srigalapun luluh.

"Baiklah My Princess Bunny-ku tercinta. Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, aku akan kembali jangan kemana-mana Bunny." Kataku padanya

"Ne My Prince Wolfy…." Jawabnya

Untuk beberapa saat aku meninggalkannya, tapi saat aku hampir dekat dengan kedai ice cream keliling, tiba tiba dari kejauhan kulihat Sungmin ditarik orang dan Sungmin menolak sehingga ia jalan seperti orang diseret.

Aku langsung berlari saat melihat itu. Aku terus mengejar Sungmin kemana Sungmin dibawa pergi oleh orang itu. Aku masih mengejar Sungmin berbelok di pertigaan jalan sempit dan saat aku sampai di jalan sempit tadi, aku terkejut karena Sungmin telah tak ada. Aku kehilangan jejaknya.

'Sungmin, mianhae…. Aku tidak sanggup melindungimu. Aku akan mencarimu Sungmin, akan aku bawa kau kembali padaku. Akan kuhancurkan orang yang telah tega menculikmu dariku. Yaksok…." Batinku kalap

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-a few days of searching Sungmin-

-AUTHOR POV-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun mencari dimana keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi hasilnya masih saja nol, tidak ada yang dapat Kyuhyun jadikan saksi untuk mempermudahkannya menemukan dimana keberadaan Sungmin. Namun saat perjalanan kembali ke rumah, tiba tiba Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin keluar dari sebuah rumah dengan mengendap-endap. Kyuhyun pun terkejut saat itu dan mencoba menemuinya.

"Astaga Ming? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"He? Nuguya? Kau ingin apa?" takut Sungmin

"Aku Kyuhyun. Apa kau melupakanku?" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu? Kau Kyuhyun? Kyunnie-ku?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Ne Ming…. Ini aku Kyuhyun…. Kyunnie-mu…."

"Hah, KYUNNIE…. Akhirnya kau datang kesini juga." Teriak Sungmin dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun

"Heuh…. Sungh-mhinh akh-khu thi-dhakh b-bhi-shah na-phash….?" Kata Kyuhyun terbata

"Ah… mianhae… aku terlalu merindukanmu Kyunnie…." Kata Sungmin menyesal

"Jangan minta maaf, aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku." Nasihat Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin

"Hem…." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie…." Lirih Sungmin sambil menunduk

"Apa Ming?" kataku bingung

"Lebih baik kau pulang Kyu, sebentar lagi aboji akan pulang. Dan umma juga pasti marah kalau mengetahui aku bertemu dengan pria yang ia tak kenal." Suruh Sungmin

"Tapi aku baru saja bertemu denganmu Ming…." Kata Kyuhyun

"Kyu…. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Lebih baik kau pulang Kyu, besokkan kita masih bisa bertemu." Nasihat Sungmin

"Tapi…." Kata Kyuhyun terpotong

"Heh anak muda, siapa kau? Berani beraninya kau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Jangan mentang mentang kau orang berada bisa dengan mudah mencampuri urusan orang lain ya!" marah aboji Sungmin

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sesama manusia." Jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik

"Apa maksudmu hah! Kau menghinaku?" teriak aboji Sungmin

"Siapa yang menghina siapa? Kalau anda tidak merasa, ya jangan tersinggung. Tapi kalau anda merasa berarti anda masih manusia." Sinis Kyuhyun

"Heh, bocah ingusan! Dengar ya, aku menyuruhmu pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Perintah aboji Sungmin

"Heuh…. Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang Kyuhyun

"Sialan kau, dasar tidak tahu diri." Marah aboji Sungmin dan mencoba memukul Kyuhyun, namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maaf bila saya melakukan ini. Tapi saya ingin membantu anak anda. Saya sudah menemukan dokter yang bisa membuat anak anda bisa melihat."

"Kyu…." Lirih Sungmin

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya aboji Sungmin bingung

"Ea tentu saja, saya akan membuat anak anda dapat melihat. Walaupun waktunya belum bisa ditentukan, tapi saya berjanji setelah ada pendonor maka saya akan kabari anak anda." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan anakku padamu. Tapi ingat, kalau sampai tidak ada yang mendonorkan mata untuknya, menjauh dari kehidupan kami. Mengerti?" kata aboji Sungmin

"Aku akan berjanji atas dapat melihatnya anak anda, tapi saya tidak berjanji tentang saya akan menjauh dari kehidupan anak anda." Jawab Kyuhyun berani

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi akan kupegang kata-kataku." Kata aboji Sungmin dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin

"Kyu, apa yang kau katakan barusan benar?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ne, Ming. Yang aku katakan pada abojimu benar adanya. Aku melakukan ini demi kamu Ming. Aku akan berusaha Ming. Pasti…." Kata Kyuhyun yakin

"Kyu…." Lirih Sungmin dan memeluk Kyuhyun

"Berjanjilah Ming, kau akan selalu disisiku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin

"Hm…." Jawab Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict kyumin chap 5. Gimana menurut kalian? Menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu kalau ceritanya jadi membosankan. Aku Cuma pengen liatin ke kalian kilas balik hubungan KyuMin sebelumnya jadi agak lama... mudah mudahan kalian suka...

Makasih buat silent reader udh mau baca fanfict gadungan aku. Tapi mohon review nya, karena kalo nggak aku ngerasa ga dapet semangat dari kalian jadi mohon semangati author.

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	7. kkeutnal ttaekkaji dangsingwa (the end)

JEIL JOHEUN GEOSEUN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Ming

Cast : Hankyung as Minnie's Father

Kim Heechul as Minnie's Mother

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook (Yesung's wife)

Kim Jongwook (oc ) as Yewook's Son [numpang lewat]

Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun's doktor

Kim Kibum as Sungmin's doktor (Siwon's bride)

Xi Luhan as Minnie's friend at restaurant

Oh Sehun as Minnie's friend at restaurant (Luhan's boyfriend)

Byun Baekhyun as Minnie's friend at restaurant [Numpang lewat]

Park Chanyeol as Minnie's friend at restaurant [Numpang lewat]

Do Kyungsoo as Minnie's friend at restaurant [Numpang lewat]

Kim Jongin / Kai as Minnie's friend at restaurant [Numpang lewat]

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Saat kau mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk nyawa dan "HAL TERINDAH" yang hanya satu satunya kita miliki. Apalagi untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi, kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk mati.

Warning : OOC, genderswitch, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

**-A month after surgery-**

**-At restaurant-**

Hari ini adalah satu tahun Sungmin bekerja sebagai koki di restaurant dekat dengan Seoul park. Ia bekerja disana karena eomeonie-nya memiliki teman yang kekasihnya bekerja di restaurant tersebut. Sebenarnya ia memang tidak bersekolah, tetapi saat di rumah eomeoni-nya selalu menyuruhnya untuk memasak dengan keadaan buta. Sungmin memang bisa memasak dengan kemampuan secara otodidak.

Sore ini Sungmin mendapat jadwal pulang sore, sehingga ia bisa tiba di rumahnya lebih awal.

"Luhannie, Sehunnie aku pamit dulu ne. Katakan pada Baekkie, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Chanyeol kalau aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa kalau resto tutup papan tulisannya harus dibalik Lu…." Kata Sungmin

"Ne hyung…. Nanti biar aku suruh Baekkie untuk membalik papan nya." Jawab Luhan

"Hati-hati Hyung~." Sahut Sehun

"Ne, annyeong…." Pamitnya pada Luhan dan Sehun

"Annyeong…."

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-SUNGMIN POV-

Huft, akhirnya hari ini pekerjaanku selesai juga. Sekarang lebih baik aku berganti pakaian dulu lalu berpamitan.

"Luhannie, Sehunnie aku pamit dulu ne. Katakan pada Baekkie, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Chanyeol kalau aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa kalau resto tutup papan tulisannya harus dibalik Lu…." Kataku

"Ne hyung…. Nanti biar aku suruh Baekkie untuk membalik papan nya." Jawab Luhan

"Hati-hati Hyung~." Sahut Sehun

"Ne, annyeong…." Pamitku pada Luhan dan Sehun

"Annyeong…." Jawab mereka

Kini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku. Mungkin eomeoni dan aboji sudah pulang. Saat diperjalanan tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali membeli ice cream strawberry kesukaanku. Lalu aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman yang biasa aku datangi untuk membeli ice cream langgananku.

Saat aku sampai ditaman tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih. Kenapa aku sedih? Dulu saat aku disini, selalu saja ada yang menemaniku. Dia yang selalu menggandengku saat diperjalanan dan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia akan terus menemaniku sampai kapanpun. Namun sekarang, aku sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaniku. Kemana-mana sendiri, dan tanpa terasa aku telah terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang dulu sering aku tempati dengannya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena aku merasa sangat menyesal atas kejadian dimana orang yang menyayangiku melakukan segalanya untukku dan aku hanya membalas dengan mengacuhkannya. Aku begitu bodoh saat dia mengatakan hal yang sangat membuat aku harus mencari dirinya.

-FLASHBACK-

"Ming, maukah aku melakukan apa yang dulu kau inginkan. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya dan hanya aku yang memiliki, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya

'Ya Tuhan…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menolaknya? Ya, aku harus menolaknya. Aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak bisa apa apa kaya dia. Walaupun dia kaya, aku tetap tidak percaya.' Batinku

"Ming…. Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian padaku

"Eumh…. Mianhae Kyu…. Aku tidak bisa bila bersamamu. Karena aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang lemah. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kuat dan bisa menjagaku, bukannya aku yang menjadi kuat dan harus menjaganya. algesseoyo?" kataku sembari memalingkan wajahku dari Kyuhyun

"hmm… tak apa, aku tau kau pasti akan mengatakan ini Ming. Eumh…. Ming, tolong jaga mataku baik baik ne... Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari meninggalkanku.

-FLASHBACK END-

-SUNGMIN POV END-

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

-AUTHOR POV-

Sungmin teringat dengan masa lalunya saat bersama namja yang sangat ia cintai. Sungmin kembali menangis dengan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sungminpun membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan, namun gagal.

Tak berapa lama, tiba tiba ada seorang namja tampan yang mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Ssstt…. Uljima, jangan menangis disini. Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya suara berat nan lembut namja tersebut pada Sungmin

"Aku hanya sedang sedih. Dulu aku mempunyai orang yang amat sangat mencintaiku, namun aku membuangnya. Padahal ia telah memberikan hal yang paling berharga untukku. Aku bodoh waktu itu, padahal aku juga sangat mencintainya. Namun karena egoku, dia menghilang. aku sudah mencoba mencari kerumahnya, tapi kata tetangganya ia telah pindah karena ingin mencari kehidupan baru." Cerita Sungmin panjang lebar pada namja disebelahnya tanpa menatap wajahnya

"Apakah kau ingin dia kembali padamu?" tanya namja tersebut pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk

"Ne, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku begitu merindukannya. Aku akan menerimanya apa adanya, seperti dulu ia menerimaku apa adanya juga." Kata Sungmin sedih

"Hah…. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena ia tak ingin bertemu lagi denganku. Buktinya ia meninggalkanku sendiri disini." Lanjutnya terisak kemudian menangis

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tau perasaannya saat ia mendengar kata-katamu tadi? Jika dia mendengarnya, ia pasti akan sangat sedih." Kata namja tersebut memberi pengertian pada Sungmin

"Tapi…." Sungin tercekat saat ia melihat ke sosok naja yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ceritanya. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana paras dari –mantan- kekasihnya itu.

"Ming…. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku sangat amat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku rela membeli mata lagi agar aku dapat melihatmu lagi. Dan supaya kau tidak menganggapku lemah dan hanya akan merepotkanmu. Sehingga aku harus meninggalkan rumahku dan kau Ming." Kata Kyuhyun –namja tampan tadi- pada Sungmin yang masih menatap tak percaya pada namja yang ada disebelahnya kini.

"Apa benar kau Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun, Kyunnie? Pria yang selama ini kutunggu?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau melupakanmu Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun –pura-pura- sedih

"A-ani, tapi ini…. Sulit dipercaya…. Kyunnie….!" Kata Sungmin dan kemudian berteriak dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun

"Ming, apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani, aku takkan bisa melupakanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat…. Sangat merindukanmu." Kata Sungmin dipelukkan Kyuhyun

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil margaku Lee Sungmin" Oops… maksudku Cho Sungmin…." Kata Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin

"Sejak sekarang. Dan sejak kapan kau pintar merayu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin balik

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu tadi, aku jadi ingin merayumu." Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Dan sejak kapan kau menyeringai seperti itu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit seram

"Sejak aku mendengar kau merindukanku Cho Sungmin? Kenapa kau seenaknya sendiri mengganti margaku?" desak Sungmin

"Sejak sekarang…. Maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya Sungmin? Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Dan takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Saranghae Ming…." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin-Nya

"Ne, aku mau Kyu. Aku janji takkan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi. Nado saranghae Kyu." Jawab Sungmin mantap

Sedikit lama mereka saling berpelukkan. Melepaskan kerinduan yang telah lama mereka penda sendiri. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan, namun mereka hanya butuh ini. Pelukkan hangat yang dapat meleburkan seluruh kerinduan, seluruh kesesakkan dan rasa sakit yang pernah mereka rasakan dulu.

"Ming…." Panggil Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Hem…. Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"Bolehkah aku…. Menciummu lagi Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu

"Tentu saja boleh. Karena aku milikmu Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah memerah

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

**-Six mounth at the wedding-**

-KYUHYUN POV-

TENG…. TENG…. TENG….

Bunyi dentangan lonceng terdengar indah di suasana pernikahan ini. Ea, aku yang sekarang berada di altar ini menunggu calon pengantin wanitaku.

Gerbang gereja terbuka memperlihatkan Wanitaku yang datang anggun. Dengan dibalutkan gaun putih panjang yang indah dan penutup wajah yang sedikit menyamarkan wajah cantiknya. Tersenyum manis padaku dengan digandeng oleh abeojinya. Sesaat kemudian ia telah sampai dihadapanku dan abeojinya menyerahkannya padaku dan kuterima uluran tangan wanitaku yang berbalut sarung tangan sesiku.

Kami berdua menghadap kearah Rama yang akan memimpin pernikahan kami. Kami berdua saling mengucapkan janji pernikahan kami.

"CHO KYUHYUN apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari LEE SUNGMIN. Dalam susah maupun senang. Baik sehat maupun sakit. Saat kaya maupun miskin. Hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang Rama

"Saya bersedia." Jawabku tegas

"LEE SUNGMIN apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari CHO KYUHYUN. Dalam susah maupun senang. Baik sehat maupun sakit. Saat kaya maupun miskin. Hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta pada wanita yang ada di sebelahku

"Saya bersedia" kata wanita di sebelahku

"Sekarang kalian kuberkati. Bagi pengantin silahkan mencium pasangan anda. Sebagai ikrar kalian telah bersatu."

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya yang hanya dia respon dengan menutup mata. Dan kemudian..

CHU…..~

**규현****,****성민****- ****규밍 ****-****규현****,****성민**

**THE END…..**

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict kyumin chap TERAKHIR. Semoga fanfict ini dapat menambah hiburan kalian. TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW. gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka...

THANK'S FOR :

**MITADE13 : Mian ga ada sibumnya…. Tapi gomawo udah jadi pereview tetap di ff saya.**

**KYUMIN4EVER : Mian kalo ga mengerti ceritanya. Tapi gomawo udah review. Mian ga bisa tambah cast coz ney chap terakhir.**

**Tania3424 : Mian kalo bingung. Aku ga bisa jelasin. Coz aku bukan orang pinter. Jadi lox ga ngerti baca lagi ne. euhm, gomawo udah review ff ku. **

**ImSFS : Gomawo udah ikutin ff aku. Ney aku kasih persembahan terakhir aku. Gomawo atas reviewnya**

**ASA : Gomawo juga udah ikutin aku terus….**

**KYUMINLOVELOVE : Gomawo udah review aku… semoga kamu ikutin ceritaku terus…**

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah review n' buat silent reader mohon di cerita selanjutnya jangan jadi silent reader….**

**Pokoknya makasih untuk semuanya yang udah dukung FANFICTION ini.**

**#nangis terharu….**

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


End file.
